


KaneHide

by Stingsmarvelousass



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stingsmarvelousass/pseuds/Stingsmarvelousass





	KaneHide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goddammitsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitsky/gifts).




End file.
